To Save a Life
by Edgar-Allan-Poe-of-Facfictions
Summary: Death the Kid is injured on a mission after he saves Liz's life. What happens when Li realizes she had feelings for him. Please R


To Save a Life

Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti had found themselves heading off to yet another dangerous mission. This one was located in a small village. As they flew to the village, Liz began to worry. She was immensely afraid of ghosts and hated dark, creepy places. She began to sweat. "K-kid?" she asked. "Hm?" Kid replied. "There won't be any ghosts on this mission right?" Liz asked in a worried tone. Kid just looked a head. "There it is" he said, eyeing the small town that lay in front of him.

The village was quite small. Almost all of the buildings were one-story and there were only about 20 houses. The streets were dirt and the only big building in the town was an old town hall that's doors had fallen off. This was the village Shukunegi.

The three teens stood at the entrance to the village. "I sense something here" said Kid in a hushed tone. Liz began to shake. Patti just laughed. "This town is so tiny!" she said excitedly. Kid had noticed Liz was worried. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liz, it will be alright. We are going to be fine." Kid said in a comforting tone. "I know. I'll be brave" she said smiling back at him. "Alright" Kid said. "You two switch into your weapon forms and we will be out of here before the end of the day!" Kid exclaimed.

Liz thought about how Kid had comforted her. She smiled. He could be so caring sometimes. She quickly brushed this thought away realizing she was blushing. She was quite fond of her meister. But she thought it was silly of her to have such feeling for Kid. She decided she better switch into weapon form before her face was completely red.

Kid began to walk into Shukunegi with his weapons in hand. He could sense the soul of the kishin and knew it was up ahead. As he walked he could hear something moving in the shadows. Something in the distance had shot out a spike at him. He easily dodged it. And whipped around to the direction the spike had come from. "Show your self" Kid yelled.

It was a rather ugly thing. It had a pushed up face and long nails. Its spine was quite easy to see and its fangs- covered in saliva- looked as though they were ready to tare Kid to shreds. The thing had spikes protruding out of it hands. The spikes could shoot out and were immediately replaced after doing so. The thing barred its teeth at Kid and his weapons.

Kid studied the kishin. It was so asymmetrical. It disgusted him. He held his weapons up, waiting for it to attack first. It did. The thing began to shot spikes at him wildly. Kid was jumping around everywhere trying to avoid the spikes. One sliced his arm cutting it. The spike made a large wound that began to drip blood. Kid held his arm a winced. The kishin smiled at this, like it was already devouring Kid's soul.

Kid raised his guns. "My turn" he thought out loud. He began to fire upon the kishin. The thing however just charged at them. Kid fired more furiously hopping to make it retreat. It didn't. The kishin rammed him making him drop the one of his twin pistols. He had dropped Liz.

Liz quickly changed into her human for and made her way frantically towards Kid. Kid had been thrown into a building and was getting back up slowly, holding his head. The kishin began to charge Kid again. "Kid!" Liz yelled. Just then the kishin turned around. It made for Liz. Kid seeing this immediately snapped out of his daze and snapped into action. He used his sinigami powers to disappear and reappear in front of Liz, putting him between her and the kishin. He shot the kishin in the mouth blowing its head off. However, he did not kill it before it managed to stab him in the stomach.

The kishin disappeared only leaving behind a floating soul. Liz didn't care. She stood there mouth a gape as her meister coughed up blood and sank to the ground. Patti, who had changed back into her human form, just stood there looking at kid with the same shocked expression. Kid's limp body fell forward, his blood spilling out onto the ground.

All Liz could think was "he saved me". She quickly snapped out of her thought when Patti asked her if Kid was alive. She knelt down besides him. She couldn't tell if she could actually feel his faint soul wavelength or if she wanted him to be alive so badly, that she was pretending to feel something. Liz looked up at Patti's worried eyes with equally worried ones. She looked over at the soul of the kishin floating there. She hated that soul. She looked back at Patti. "Call Lord Death" she ordered her younger sister.

Liz sat with Kid's head in her lap waiting for Lord Death to arrive. She could feel Kid's heart beat begin to fad away. He was using all his strength to keep his eyes one her. She looked deeply into his gold eyes. She could see fear in them. She guessed he was afraid to die. "Kid don't be afraid. You're going to be fine." Liz said more scared then she meant to. Kid just looked back at her, Feeling a great need to close his eyes and sleep. "I love you, Liz" he whispered before being consumed by darkness. Silent tears began to stream down Liz's face. "I love you too, Kid." She said as she leaned her forehead against his.

Soon Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit arrived. "Hiya Patti. Is something the matter?" Lord Death asked Patti. On the phone Patti had only said that they needed to come quickly, so none of them knew of Kid's condition. Patti just looked down and gestured toward Liz and Kid. The three men just stared at Kid's body resting in Liz's lap. Lord Death looked more shocked and worried than anyone had ever seen him. Stein quickly snapped into action. "His wave length is barley detectable but he is alive. We need to get him to a hospital quickly" Stein said rather coolly.

When they arrived at the hospital Kid had lost a lot of blood, too much blood. A normal person with this kind of blood loss would have died in a few minuets. However Kid was a shinigami so he could survive a lot of blood loss. His wounds were a bit trickier though. The spike had gone completely through him. Stein had to work through the night to save him and he almost didn't succeed at this. Kid's heart stopped twice and was only just revived in time both times. Liz and Lord Death refused to leave the hospital until kid was out of surgery. Spirit walked Patti home how ever.

Liz just curled up in her seat shaking a bit. Lord Death held her trying to comfort her like they were family- though they practically were. He was being strong for both of them. Liz wondered how he was doing this. His son was close to dying yet he didn't break down he just stayed quiet with Liz and waited. Liz saw tears roll down his mask after they had been in the hospital for almost 8 hours. She knew this was taking a heavy toll on him.

When the sun rose the next morning Liz was to numb to cry anymore. She just sat on the bench resting her head on a sleeping Lord Death's shoulder. She knew he was in pain and had ordered him to sleep last. She finally convinced him by telling him she would wake him if she got any news of Kid.

It was about 6:30am when a rather tired looking Stein came to talk to them. He looked rather grim and Liz began to suspect the worse. He sat down beside her and began to smoke a cigarette. Liz kept seeing an image of her at Kid's funeral. Shaking that thought away she tried to focus on Stein. "He made it thought the night. That little bastard nearly quit on me twice." He said this with a small chuckle then went back to being serious. "He is going to be in the hospital for about a week then you can take him home. After that he is not to do anything to strenuous for a month." Liz nodded as Stein stood up. "You can see him I'm sure he will wake up soon." Then Stein walked away.

Liz woke Lord Death up and they went into Kid's room. Kid looked somewhat peaceful as he slept, Liz thought to herself. Lord Death had a great look of relief on his face. Even with the mask she could tell he was feeling better. The both pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Kid's bed. After about half an hour Kid began to stir. Liz thought she would never be so happy to see Kid's golden eyes. "Hiya kiddo" Lord Death said. Kid just looked back a forth between his father and Liz for a while. "I'm sorry if I worried you" Kid said, seeing the stress in his father's face. "Kid", Lord Death said, "you have nothing to be sorry about. You're alive and that's all that matters. You're my only son, so never scare me like that again." Kid just smiled. Lord Death hugged his son, hugged Liz then left. He needed to attend to DWMA. He did however promise to be back as soon as he could.

Liz alone with Kid said nothing she just began to cry. "Kid" she sobbed, "I thought you had died. I was so broken. I couldn't imagine a life without you. Why did you have to save me and get hurt!?" she began to cry harder. "I saved you for the same reason you worried. I couldn't imagine a life without you" Kid said pulling her face close to his. "I truly love you Liz" he said kissing her. She smiled. They could hear their friends coming down the hall way to check on Kid. They could hear Black Star's loud voice. "I'll quite them down then have them come in" Liz said. "Thank you" Kid said smiling back at her.


End file.
